


A real Hack n' Slash

by Citron0



Series: LL multiverse [4]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Dark Comedy, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Speciesism, Stabbing, it's been 75 years he's fine but Lloyd on the other hand, oops! there's some evil in it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citron0/pseuds/Citron0
Summary: Walking home from the docks alone wasn't the wisest choice when everyone in Ninjago City hates you. All it takes is one bad egg.(Would've taken place a few days/weeks before Garmadon planned to wreck the economy.)
Relationships: Lord Garmadon/Koko (Ninjago), Lord Garmadon/Misako (Ninjago)
Series: LL multiverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067891
Comments: 16
Kudos: 14





	1. Can I keep him?

**Author's Note:**

> This little bird left the nest, the others can to, the "nest" is more or less a trial ground for concepts.
>     
>     
>     I've added more volume as part of the upgrade treatment. ;) 

The walk home from the warehouse after a Garmadon attack was routine. He was clad in his civilian clothes with his bag slung loosely over a shoulder. It was an easy fight: most of them had taken their 15-minute break when Garmadon chose to attack, so he was hilariously understaffed. It was still daylight out because of that; he had planned to go home since school was cancelled for the day, but fate had other plans for him. ~~When did it not?~~

He was scrolling on his phone when he bumped into someone he'd soon classify as a thug, "Hey, isn't that Garmadon's brat?" The man said hollering to his colleagues knowing the answer already. Lloyd was rather infamous for the simple act of being born.

There had to be around six of them circling around him like a wake of vultures, "It is!"

One of them pulled a knife out of his jean pocket, "Why, won't it be for the _greater good_ if we nip this one in the bud?" They herded Lloyd closer and closer to the water's edge.

He couldn't fight them, it could reveal his secret identity, "Can't we just talk about this?"

Talking over him, another replied, "Yeah, one Garmadon is bad, can you imagine two?" At the sound of the word Garmadon, one of his dock guards looked up from his newspaper.

"There'd be nothing left!"

"No one's gonna miss him anyway, the demon spawn." Suddenly, they all had knives out.

He tried to run, but he ended up getting stabbed in the chest, just over his appendix. Someone stabbed him again in his right shoulder. Thick purple blood stained his shirt and hoodie as it gushed out of his wounds.

"Oni scum," the one who stabbed him scoffed before kicking him into the water. The saltwater burned as it entered his incisions. His blood drifted to the surface like globs of oil. The sound of a gun being fired scared off the goons.

All he could do was gasp for air as someone pulled him out, "Are you okay?"

"No," the dude had called his General, General No. 14, regarding the color of the Boss's blood.

"It's a purple, he got a paper cut once during a meeting. Why?" She wore a pink puffer fish helmet and had an eye patch over her left eye.

"I think I found his kid. He's bleeding purple, what should I do?" He turned the phone around since they were FaceTiming showing a pale Lloyd.

"Bring him in, idiot! Know what? I'll come to you! Stay put, and make sure Lil' Garmadon there doesn't die."

"Got it!" She hung up on him as she sprinted to her submarine.

The man in the beanie and the five o'clock shadow, applied pressure to the gashes as best he could, "It'll be okay. Stay with me, don't fall asleep!"

His eyes were a nice brown with flecks of green, "You're gonna be okay, don't fall asleep! They'll kill me if you die, don't fall asleep! Please!"

Lloyd panted as he heard the submarine cap surface, "Keep guard, soldier. I'll take the kid," said General No. 14.

He helped her get Lloyd inside, "Keep up the good work," was all she told him before rushing to the medical ward.

"You'll be fine, rest now." Lloyd didn't want to, but he was so drained. He passed out.

"Who's that with you," asked a fishbowl wearing General No. 20, his vision was being partially obscured from the kelp decals on his helmet.

"The Boss's kid," she uttered through a grimace.

* * *

"From what we can tell, the patient is your son," the medic looked back and forth from a clipboard to her boss.

"La-loyd? You've treated his injuries? What happened to him anyhow?" The cut areas had blackened skin. His stomach had a bruise. The warlord's stomach was tying itself into knots in an act of vicarious sympathy. He had stitches in place, but he still needed more blood than he was making.

"Yes, and according to the eyewitness, he was stabbed- twice. Sir, He's going to need a blood transfusion from you. He isn't producing hemoglobin; he uses hemerythrin like you, Lord Garmadon." The doctor read off the clipboard with a bow.

"Do we know why he was stabbed? Also, that's fine, I have plenty of blood. ~~I just hope there isn't any concentrated evil still in my system~~." He held out his arm as the nurse/phlebotomist drew out a few vials and connected them to Lloyd's IV.

"F-for being your son," answered the assistant.

"I see, then it's going to happen again, isn't it? Heck, maybe this isn’t even the first time!" He directed his question toward the doctor, but it was rhetorical more than anything else. He was confident in his assessment.

She commented calmly, "That is uncertain."

"It is! They'll do it again, that's how hate crimes work! How can we be sure that he'll be safe in Ninjago City? What was he even doing?" He needed to talk to Koko about this, she needed to know Lloyd was with him and alive.

"According to his phone activity, he was going to go grocery shopping," she pushed up her glasses reflecting the light back at him.

"Alone? How much money did he have?"

"6035 nen," yes, they did look through his backpack to confirm his identity. That wasn't a lot; food should be free.

He took out his wallet, he handed her two 10 thousand nen bills, "Give him these."

"Yes, sir."

He placed a hand on Lloyd's cheek as the color slowly returned to it, "My son, this was not how I ever dreamed of meeting you."

* * *

When her phone rang, it was 7:30p.m., the sun was setting. She answered any calls hoping one would be from Lloyd.

"Hello?"

"Kokes?" He was caught off guard from her tone.

" **Garm** , why are _you_ calling?" She wasn’t surprised that he had her number, only that he had the guts to call. Last she checked, he was a let-sleeping-dogs-lie kind of guy. Stirring the pot wasn’t like him, if the past 13 years were to be believed.

"Long story short, one of my guys saw La-loyd get stabbed-,"

"What!?" Maybe it was just maternal instinct, but she was ready to bust some heads.

"-Twice. Anyway, he's recovering now. Gave him some of my blood, the works. He's sleeping still. I'm, Koko, I’m not sure how safe it is for him to be by himself.”

“What are you getting at?”

“I think 2 or 3 of my Generals should guard him _after_ he recovers- _maybe indefinitely?_ "

"Lloyd is an independent boy, he wouldn't like that," she paused in her pacing, "And neither would I for that matter."

"You know what else he wouldn't like? Being **stabbed** \- _again_! Know what? He should stay with _me_ -,"

"You don't have custody over him, Garm," she growled.

"C’mon, Kokes. Ju-just until he's better- where he's safe!" Yes, he was playing the safe card, perhaps it’s been the _only_ card he’s been playing this whole chat, but it was carrying him.

"You have a point,"

"Yeah, I've-,"

"Not about that," she ground out, "I should probably teach him self-defense. He needs to be able to defend himself. I've been babying him- look what happened."

"It's not all your fault, what was La-loyd doing in the docks?" He knew their approximate residence: Sushi District-B. Not for, like, ‘creepy, stalker parent’ purposes, but for ‘where not to crush while conquering’ purposes– which was _totally_ different and _not_ creepy at all.

"The docks? That's nowhere near where we live!" He wouldn’t exclaim, ‘I know,’ here because it might be perceived as such anyway.

"Guess we have something to talk about with him when he wakes up," he said in his serious dad voice.

"You don't think he's doing drugs, do you? Lloyd's a good boy!"

"You can't deny that he was certainly up to something."

She sighed, "I'll come by after my shift is done."

Was he wrong to feel a little giddy about seeing his wife/ex-wife(?) again? …Possibly, but, gosh, he was feeling it.

* * *

Someone was poking his cheeks with toasty fingers, "La-loyd? Psst, La-loyd, wake up," they whispered.

"My name's Lloyd,"

The whisperer held steadfast for whatever reason, "It's _La-loyd_ , I made sure there were _two_ L's n' everything."

Who was he talking to? He didn't have the strength to open his eyes, so he fumbled his left arm about until he landed on something, which was nothing yet. His right arm, however, he placed a hand on it to squeeze. He remembered...

His hand was snatched up, "No no, don't do that! Be mindful of your stitches, La-loyd." That voice, he knew it- it was on the tip of his tongue.

"I remember!" He shot upright, "I was stabbed! Ow," his stomach didn't like him doing that. He opened his eyes to see Lord Garmadon sitting in a little chair holding his hand. Lloyd tried to pull it away from him, but he kept his grip firm.

"Garmadon?!" He glanced down at the IV in his right arm. He gazed blankly at his sheets in a befuddled stupor.

The warlord rolled his vibrant eyes, offended by the impersonal title, “You can call me ‘Dad’ or ‘Father’ or ‘Papa,’” he trailed off when he realized Lloyd had pretty much checked out of their conversation.

He racked his brain for answers as he took in the hospital-like environment, "How- did I- get here?" He asked in fragments.

"One of my Generals brought you in. I must admit, I'm a little curious what you were doing so far from home, care to share?"

"Oh, um, things?"

' _Ninja_ things that I should _probably_ keep from you.'

He rolled his eyes at the non-answer, "I'm sure. I was hoping you'd be willing to tell your old man if you were up to anything _nefarious_ , but I guess we can have this intervention with your mother."

' _My_ _old man-_ ,'

"I was just taking the long way home,"

"Why would you that?"

"I like how the city looks at sunset?"

"Doesn't **everyone** _despise_ you?" That's what he gathered, "You're making yourself a target!"

He snarled, "If you _actually_ cared, you'd stop attacking the city!"

Daft, Garmadon tapped his fingertips together pointing them outward after the first word, " _So,_ is it drugs?" Lloyd’s eye twitched.

" ** _No!_** "


	2. Stick it to the Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry boy, he wasn't on drugs before but he's on them now: the drugs* of _EVIL!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

Lloyd avoided eye-contact after his outburst, cheeks flushed an eggplant color. He hadn’t meant to scream like that, “Can’t I talk about this with Mom instead of,” he grimaced, “ _you_?”

“Oh, I see how it is," Garmadon pretended to be offended, "Not willing to divulge your criminality with someone you’ve practically just met.”

“ _I’m **not** a **criminal**_!”

“You haven’t provided any evidence that says otherwise,” he sang.

The kid looked ready to bite him, “Relax, La-loyd," he placated, "There’s nothing you could’ve been doing that would be worse than what I have done,” he bragged.

He bared his teeth, "I have no idea how I manage to put up with you every week."

“What was that?”

Lloyd tried to stop his temper from boiling over and to change the subject, “You wanna know _why_ I was in the docks?”

Garmadon stared blankly, “I’m pretty sure we both know that that answer is yes.”

“Well, _maybe_ I’ll tell you when I’m _not_ in your _volcanic lair, Garmadon_.”

Telling him, ‘I’m the Green Ninja, I park in the docks. That’s why I was there, you f- moron,’ would be a death sentence, maybe. If not for him, then for the peace of Ninjago City. 

‘You’re so dramatic, La-loyd,’ he grinned at the boy, before frowning at the informal use of his name. 

He was too caught up in that Lloyd wasn’t addressing him as his father to really think about what he was implying, ‘Fair, it’s not like I was there, but I still want some respect. I just saved his life– does he know that? If he doesn’t, I’m telling him that.’

“La-loyd, call me ‘Dad,’ no more of this last name business- you aren’t even saying Lord first,” he waggled a finger at him, as if he had _any_ say on how he was supposed to act, “You’re being quite disrespectful to someone who just _saved_ your life. Ungrateful too.”

“I-,” he blinked a multitude of times as he processed that, “What?”

* * *
    
    
    ONE SHORT EXPLANATION LATER…

“So,” he licked his lips, they were still a little salty, “you- I had a blood transfusion with your blood?” He had Garmadon’s blood in his veins?

‘I guess I _always_ have but...’ The condensed evil was minimal, the most it did was give him more of a temper. Honestly, that could’ve been from the injury alone; Oni instincts blah, blah, blah.

“That’s right! As you can see,” he showed off the arm that had the gauze on it, “I don’t need all _four_ of my arms at any given moment, ~~not anymore~~.”

“Um, thanks, I guess,” Garmadon felt that was the most gratitude he could expect from a teenager, “but why did you help me? Aren’t you, you know, _evil_?”

“I think you’re misunderstandin’ something about evil warlords: their kids get perks.” He punctuated with a disjointed pair of jazz hands from both sets of arms.

“Ah,” that checks out.

“Can’t have an evil empire without a legacy, eh? This is like warlording 101,” he said like he was expecting Lloyd to know that already. It _was_ kind of obvious, but eh. His emotional investment was plateauing thanks to his fatigue.

“Yeah, that-that makes sense. It’s just so weird being on the receiving end of-,” what was this: Compassion, mercy, kindness?

“-This. Usually, the opposite happens.”

“Are you talking about from me or in general?”

“Yes,” he said matter-of-factly.

His father looked away thinking about how Lloyd was stabbed just for _existing_ on the wrong street, “Wait, what have I done?”

A broad answer would likely be best, “Uh, I could’ve been blown up in any of those attacks you make on the city!”

“I avoid your district!”

“You, you know where I live?”

“Sure, takes like five seconds to find out.”

‘He knows where I live. _He_ _knows where I live!_ '

“Oh, that’s so creepy!”

“Hey now, La-loyd,” he tapped his foot, “I saved your life, you owe me an explanation.”

“Uh,” his eyes darted to the shark print hospital bedsheets, “I guess I do,” and then he didn’t provide one.

“Well?”

“Can I get some water first, I’m a little dehyra-,” Garmadon pulled out a water bottle from _somewhere_ Lloyd didn’t see where; it more or less just manifested behind him.

“Here.”

Lloyd moved to unscrew the lid, but he was beat to the punch, “Um, thanks,” he took a sip, “you just had this on you?”

“La-loyd, stop changing the subject.”

“Okay, okay, fine,” he swallowed, “um, promise you won’t be mad?”

“So, it _is_ drugs?”

“ ** _No_** , I was in the docks because-,” he shut his eyes and clinched his fists, should he tell him?

‘Aw geez, _like taking off a bandage_ ,’ lying would just make things worse at this point. He breathed in and out, it sure didn’t feel like enough oxygen was coming in.

“-because, that’s where I park,” he said in a mumble.

“You’re not old enough to drive.”

“It’s not a car I’m driving,” he stated cryptically, “look, I’d rather not expound on that until Mom’s in here too.”

“And you’re sure it’s not drugs-,”

He let out a noise of frustration, “ **It’s. Not. Drugs.** I just don’t wanna explain that I’m a ninja **twice** , _okay_?!” Lord Garmadon blinked at that, loosening his grip in surprise but only marginally.

His soul left his body, _‘Shit_.’

“Wait, did you just _let yourself be stabbed_?” Lloyd winced, confirming his father’s theory.

He frowned in what was almost disappointment, 'Heroic types are always stupidly injuring themselves, you never see villains letting people mug them.'

“I wanted to keep my secret identity _secret_ ; although, I didn’t expect so many,” his eyes unfocused for a second, “knives. _Let_ is a strong word for what happened.”

He groaned, “Talking to you was a mistake.”

“So _which_ ninja are you?” Lloyd ignored him, trying to go back to sleep.

“Hey, come on, you can tell me: I’m not gonna throw you in a jail cell or anything. I’ll find out when I’m raiding the docks tomorrow then-.”

“You wouldn’t?” Actually, Lloyd had no idea if he would or if he wouldn’t.

“Why not? It’s important for a warlord to seize any opportunity he can for power,” he laid that on thick with his teacher voice.

“Would it be the _warlord thing_ ,” he said mockingly, “to do if I tried to _bite off your hand_?” Lloyd rarely had violent urges, but he just couldn’t stop his blood from boiling over. ~~That’s the condensed evil talking.~~

“Erm, no, that wouldn’t give you a tactical advantage at all in this instance, seeing as I’m the one seeing to your wounds being treated. _Don’t bite the hand that feeds you_ and all that jazz. I must say that’s not very heroic of you.”

Lloyd tried to think through the rage fog, “I know, I just-,”
    
    
      _'I wanna hear bones crack.'_
    

‘No, I don’t want that,’ he tried to pull his hand away again so that he could cover his eyes.

“-I don’t feel good,” was all he could contribute that conversation.

It took him a second to realize what was happening, “It’ll pass, Son,” he was fighting it, that meant it was halfway through his system. He compressed his hand, “It’ll pass.”

“I’m just so mad and I’m-,”

“I know, I knew something like this would happen. It’s like getting blood from an alcoholic, it might make you be a little tipsy.”

“Why though? Did you drink?”

“Not quite, just ate some stuff I really shouldn’t’ve in my ‘youth,’”

‘What counts as your youth when you’re as old as I am?’

“So, I’m, like, poisoned?”

“Yeah, by _evil_ ,” he found it a little funny, “think of them as intrusive thoughts and ignore them.”

He grumbled, “Gee, _thanks_ , Dad.”

“Why is it _still_ affecting you?”

“Not a clue. It changed my eye color to red and made me start crying fire, I don’t know what to tell you. I'm not a doctor of any kind.”

“ _I_ cry fire!”

‘What the fuck does this mean?’

“I’m aware.”

He bellowed, “ ** _Why_ do I cry fire**!?” He felt the need to specify, “From **birth**!?”

His father blew a raspberry with a shrug, “How should I know?” He trailed of in a murmur, “(Those skulkin did say it gets _everywhere_.)”

‘ _Everywhere_ -everywhere? That’s just gross.’
    
    
    "(I wanna strangle you so bad right now.)"

“Word of advice: just don’t lose blood, and you shouldn’t have to worry about it.” _Oh_ , that was **it**.

“ _You wanna know which ninja_?” He didn’t wait for him to respond.

His words were tinted by a deep growl, “ ** _Green_**!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Lloyd, buddy, why you speaking like void lloyd?~~ It ate my formatting and I didn't even notice :pensive:
>     
>     
>     In all honesty, the lads just need a dial-i-st and several pints of artificially synthesized Oni blood, the only thing stopping them is my inability to spell that word.


	3. Isn't it past your bedtime?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The elephants in the room are discussed, parents meet. Lloyd takes an L.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized this fic was slightly more adult than I thought
>     
>     
>     probably should've realized that when the main driving _point_ was that Lloyd got stabbed
> 
> (x2)

“Green, you say?”

“ _Yes_ ,” his dose of condensed evil was finally starting to lessen. The weight of what he was confessing not yet bearing down on him.

“I don’t believe it,” even if it would explain some things, “Wait, hold still.” He placed two hands over Lloyd’s forehead and mouth to emulate the ninja mask.

“I already can’t move, ya jerk,” Lloyd huffed as Garm tuned him out.

“Hey, I think I see it. I suppose I shouldn’t have expected anything less from a Garmadon. You were attacked while heading home from your ninja base?”

He blanched, “I’m starting to think I’ve said too much, can you just forget I said that?”

“La-loyd, part of growing up is taking responsibility for your words, not just your actions. ~~I did sort of promise you I wouldn’t be mad,~~ I must thank you for your intel, but I know if I leave you conscious, you’ll just try to contact them,” he glanced down at a nonexistent watch, “And, _my_ , I think it’s past your bedtime. In order to recover you’ll need lots of sleep.”

“What? It’s- _actually, I have no idea what time it is_. But I-,”

The warlord grinned deviously, “ **Exactly!** ” Promptly knocking him unconscious with a karate chop to the neck.

He stepped out, feverishly texting his Generals, that’s one ninja down and out for the count.

“Garm?”

“Gah!” His phone slipped out of his hand, but he had plenty hands to catch it with, “Koko? You’re here already?”

“Do I look like a mirage to you?”

“No, not all, you just snuck up on me. That’s all,” he chuckled, “Still got it, I see.”

“Where’s Lloyd? One of your generals told me this is where I’d find you.”

“Right in this room here, you _just_ missed him. He wasn’t awake for very long, getting stabbed takes a lot out of a person.”

“I still wait in there for him to wake up, is there a TV inside?”

“No, but I’ll order one to be,” he turned his attention back to his phone adding a secondary text to his orders that read: ‘General#4 bring tv to my son’s med room. NOW!!’

“Ah, the three of us, all in the same volcano,”

“Garm,”

“We’re all not even 100 feet apart, just like old times. You know, you two would be already living with me had you not left without a word.”

“Must we talk about this,” she had the decency to look away.

“If not now, when? In another 12 years?” She sighed, he took that as confirmation.

“Why didn’t we talk about it? I- I could’ve changed? You could’ve told me why you wanted to leave. Why didn’t you say anything, I- you just left?” Tears stung in his eyes.

“I knew you weren’t going to listen.”

“How could you know for sure? We could’ve worked something out; weekends? Some contact would’ve been better than none. Between you and me, the only reason I try so hard to conquer Ninjago City is to see the twerp.” He scoffed, “To think I’ve been seeing him this whole time but just didn’t know it.”

“What are you talking about?”

“La-loyd told me in his drunken rage that he’s the Green Ninja,” he noted her expression, “I know! I didn’t want to believe it either. I feel gross knowing I could’ve killed him. I mean, now I know why he is was in the docks, but-,” his thoughts were swirling now that he let himself enter parent mode, “-he just let it happen.”

“Let what happen?” He gave her hand a squeeze because he knew someone needed it.

“Him getting stabbed, he could’ve fought back, but he let himself almost die. He would have had my guys not been there.” He glanced behind him at the door, “Does he want to? If I wasn’t motivating him to fight, would he have tried something?” Was it _his_ fault? Would it be his fault if he died?

Koko’s heart ached for her son, “Lloyd used to tell me about how everyone bullied him at school. He hasn’t spoken up about it in a while, but it’s not like they would’ve stopped. He probably didn’t want me to worry. His healing factor likely healed any injuries before he got home.”

Garmadon grunted, then deflated, “I should’ve reached out. I knew your numbers, I should’ve called. I don’t know why I didn’t think anyone would care that he’s my son, I just thought whatever happened, he’d be fine with you.”

“You’re not the only one at fault. I should’ve tried to be civil about it, I was just convinced that you’d be dead-set on making Lloyd a warlord.”

“I was, for sure, La-loyd had a cute evil laugh. You were right to want to keep him away from me, I just felt robbed- and you know how much I hate that.”

“Yeah, I know.” The two of them locked eyes, both equally guilt-stricken.

He spoke first, “We need to be better parents for La-loyd. I mean I’m not pointing any fingers but, I _totally_ knocked him unconscious before you got here, so I could blow up all those ninja mechs and have my nerds study their blueprints.”

She slapped his arms three times in sync with saying the syllables of his name, “Gar-ma-don! You’re horrible!” She couldn’t help but feel relieved that Lloyd wouldn’t be throwing himself in Harm’s way regardless. It might’ve shown on her features.

“I know, real dick move. In my offense, I was in conqueror mode. This is an easy victory, and I’m starting to feel bad about it.”

“ **Feel bad about it faster!** ”

“Okay?!”

He linked his upper set of hands together, “Um, Kokes?”

“Yes, Garm?”

“When I go to conquer the city, would you mind staying here-,” he added, “to watch La-loyd? I know you could handle yourself anywhere I just-,” she exhaled through her nose and stepped in Lloyd’s chamber.

“Sure, I probably lost my job coming to see him.”

‘Oh, ah, hm.’

“Sir,” Saluted a General No. 4, “I brought a TV as you requested!”

“Well, plug it in!” He barked.

“Yes, sir!” He heard Koko laugh from inside the room. He relaxed a little at the sound. He poked his head in to make sure his General was working but was occasionally distracted by the slumbering Oni hybrid.

“General Number 4, bring another chair in here and steep us some tea.”

“I’ll take a green tea, or earl gray,” Koko said as if ordering off of a drink menu.  
“You know what I want. If you lace her drink, I’ll kill you,” Threatening people was second nature for him. The General nodded and dashed off.

It was just the two of them again and a television.

“You haven’t changed much at all over the years,”

“Neither have you, I know you’ve never stopped being Lady Iron Dragon.”

“I gave that up for Lloyd-,”

“Well, I must say you’re as toned as ever,” he winked.

She hid a smile with her wrist, “I should’ve guessed you’d be able to tell. I do try to keep myself in fighting shape, should something happen.” It made her feel safer knowing she wasn’t defenseless. She carried throwing stars and a folding battle axe in her purse, so she always could fight back. Her sabre and trusty crossbow were unfortunately too big to fit inside a carrying bag.

“Wise, wise,” He rubbed the backs of his right hands with his left thumbs. He was running out of words to say that weren’t things he’d been bottling up for the past dozen years.

“Oh, this is killing me! Kokes, please tell me, when you left, you had married a warlord, I thought I was who you wanted.”

Her hand brushed against the ring in her pocket, “ _You were_ , but that reckless lifestyle- it wasn’t what Lloyd needed. He needed to be somewhere he could mingle with kids his age and get an education without people badgering him all the time, but maybe there is no such place.” She needed to let go of the possibility of it working out, so she thought. No matter what she did, she could never let go. Letting go of Garm felt akin to letting go of Lloyd or part of what made him him. Her mind couldn’t wrap itself around it. She always wanted him to finally be content with himself, if she sabotaged that, she wouldn’t want to forgive herself. Even if Garm was the more open of the two of them, they were both feeling it: two people stuck in a perpetual dance, caught in the other’s orbit unable to leave it.

Garmadon stood on the opposite side of the hospital bed whilst waiting for his chair, fittingly Lloyd acted like a glass wall between them. If Lloyd was glass, then he’s cracked or missing pieces in places, for the first time in so long, Garmadon was certain he could reach out and possibly get a reaction, instead of just cold indifference.

Magnets, two polar opposites, two halves of a whole, red and blue, good and bad; so close, yet so far.

“Koko-,”

“Garm-,” they both began simultaneously, “Do you still have your ring?” To that, Garmadon took off his helmet revealing the white clasp around his left horn with a black diamond smackdab in the middle. He had an actual ring, but that was what he wore at the ceremony; he only wore it on the days he wasn’t planning on attacking Ninjago City. She showed him her black ring from her slacks’ pocket sheepishly.

‘It’s not just me, is it?’

‘We both still love each other.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got no words, just here ya go. ~~chapter title also applies to me, since I'm updating this at 3:20 a.m.~~

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
